Harry Goes to the Snake Pit
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry visits the snake pit to get away from Ron and Hermione who are once again arguing... Written for Music class assignment 1 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble it's for Music Class assignment 1 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum… This story will be AU and it takes place at the end of Harry's fourth year… You all can use your imagination about how he came to be close to those that he has in this oneshot! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Music Class – Assignment 1

Melody: This is the line of music that is considered the theme. When you listen to a song, it is the thing that sticks out or what the composer wants you to hear. When you listen to a pop song, it is what the lead singer is singing.

 **Task: Write a story about a character from the Golden Trio.**

 **Word Count: 1,248 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry Potter sighed as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts. He had decided to take a walk before he lost his temper since, once again, Ron and Hermione were fighting one another and trying to pull him into it. He was tired of getting dragged into their fights especially when half the time he didn't know what the bloody hell they were even fighting about.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw Adrian Pucey motioning him over. He walked over with a small smile on his lips. "What can I do for you, Pucey?"

Adrian chuckled. "I heard that Granger and Weasley were arguing again and figured that you were out walking to get away from it. Would you like to come into the Snake's common room to hide from them?"

Harry chuckled. "I'd love to, but if I am going to come in then you are to call me Harry and not Potter."

Adrian nodded. "I will call you Harry if you call me Adrian. Now come on and I'll take you into the snake pit for a while. It will be one of the very few places that Granger and Weasley don't look for you. After all, why would you come to the snake pit when you apparently don't like or trust any of us Slytherins?"

Harry snorted as he followed behind Adrian down into the dungeons. "Now, Adrian, you know that just isn't true. I trust a lot more Slytherins than I do members of my own house or any other house for that matter. By the way, since I saw Luna's name on my map, I take it that Theo found her somewhere and took her to the snake pit so that she would feel safe?"

Adrian nodded as his eyes flashed. "Theo found Luna being picked on by five upper classmen and intervened quickly. Needless to say those five upperclassmen are guests of the hospital wing right now. As soon as he walked into the common room with Luna in his arms I sent Daphne to get a robe for her and when I left to see if you were out and about the halls she was sitting on Theo's lap in front of the fire with Professor Snape standing watch over her. I don't think that I have ever seen Professor Snape as mad as he was when he laid eyes on Luna."

Harry's eyes flashed. "I swear to Merlin people are going to pay. I have warned everyone to leave her alone, but no they couldn't take that warning seriously so they will have to deal with the consequences now. And I thought that my day was bad because Ron and Hermione decided to start a knock down drag out fight and tried pulling me into it. No sooner had I walked down to the common room from my dorm they were both telling me to do this or that and to side with them. I don't even know what the bloody hell they are fighting about this time. I mean seriously if you're going to pull me into a fight at least let me know what in the hell it is about so that I can decide which side I'm taking."

Adrian shook his head. "Sometimes I think that those two are already married because of the way they act. Both of them are jealous of one another because of the time that you spend with the other. They need to wake up and realize that you do have other friends besides them regardless of what they think. Now let's go into the common room so that everyone knows that you are alright."

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes, but followed Adrian into the snake pit once he gave the password. He groaned when he noticed everyone's eyes on him. "I'm fine I promise. I just needed a break from the Gryffindor common room for a while before I got driven crazy."

Severus chuckled. "I take it that the rumor I heard about Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley arguing once again is true then. Did they try to drag you into their fight, Harry?"

Harry nodded even as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm used to it, Severus. They get into at least one big fight a week and always try to drag me into it. During those times I tend to try to hide from them so that I don't get pulled into it. I think they really need to get rid of the sexual tension between them so that they quit fighting like they do. I take it that it isn't a problem that I'm here?"

Severus shook his head. "Not a problem at all, Harry. I would rather have you in here than roaming the halls or somewhere, where nobody knows where you are. Are you doing alright?"

Harry smiled. "I'm doing fine. At least I'm not getting driven around the bend like the people in the Gryffindor common room with all the screaming and yelling going on. I know that Neville left the common room as well, but I honestly don't think that anybody else was smart enough. You would figure that they would be smart enough to realize that they could leave and go someplace else if they didn't want to hear all the yelling going on between Ron and Hermione. However, every single time that Ron and Hermione get into it like this people lose their brains and just try to ignore what is going on and do something else."

Severus smirked. "Not everybody uses their brains like you do, Mr. Potter. I am happy though that you walked away instead of letting them pull you into an argument that you shouldn't be joining in the first place. Now if only Granger would use the brains that I know that she has and realize that it is wrong to pull you into the fight then everything would be great. I swear she loses brain cells every single time she gets into an argument or full blown fight with Weasley. You just sit down and relax because you have had a trying few weeks this past month. I will let Minerva know where you are and that I'm keeping you here tonight. Alright?"

Harry nodded gratefully. "I would appreciate it, Severus. I really don't want to go back to Gryffindor Tower tonight. I can honestly say that I am happy that the tournament is over and that Riddle is dead for good. Also I want to thank you again for making sure that Sirius finally got freed because now Dumbledore can't try to force me back to the Dursley's once school is out for the summer holidays."

Severus' smirk grew. "I enjoyed sticking it to Dumbledore. Get some rest, Harry, because you desperately look like you need it. I will also have Minerva tell Longbottom where you are and that he can join you here if he needs or wants to."

Harry's face lit up at that and he let Adrian pull him over to the couch where Luna was fast asleep on Theo's lap. He didn't even put up a struggle when Adrian sat down and pulled him down onto his lap. He knew that this was Adrian's way of making sure that he stayed put and got the rest that he was told to. His eyes closed and he fell asleep quickly with a smile on his lips.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is this oneshot! Hope you all liked it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
